TP: Jack's curse (revamped)
by 707cloud
Summary: Jack has been kidnaped by the Decepticons, the Autobots try to rescue him but find out he has escaped, disappeared and can't find him. But why did he disappear? Did the Decepticons do something to him? (Basically the same as the original but with spell checks and more detail. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, sorry I haven't written anything in over a year or more, I don't have a reason other than not feeling like writing. I won't be doing much but I will try, that's all I can say. I made a few mistakes in the last version, like going on and on about Jack and Arcee's secret feelings for each other, and Optimus and Elita-1 being sparkmates when I'm planning for him and June to be together.**

 **I welcome any ideas and suggestions for this and any story I make, so please let me know and review. Now read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Jasper Nevada (Normal P.O.V)**

It was afternoon in Jasper Nevada and one Jackson (Jack) Darby is walking home from school, not too happy that is. The reason why was because Arcee was called back to base for a mission, he thought nothing would happen by just walking home alone. But, oh, how wrong he really was.

"This day has been one of the worst days of my life," Jack said out loud to no one as he walked down the lonely street. "first I fall out of bed, straight on my face. Second, I burn my breakfast and have to go to school on an empty stomach. Third, I arrive late to school and get extra homework. Fourth, Vince trips me up as I walk out of school making me fall down the stairs and five Arcee has to go to base, not that I don't mind that, and I have to walk home because of my bikes back home in the garage. could this day get any worse?"

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud shift of gears and a crash making the ground shake slightly. Jack spins around and came face to giant-metal-faceplate of Soundwave, the Decepticon master spy, looking down at him. luckily no one was around at the time to see the giant alien robot, Jack wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Soundwave!" Jack gasps in shock, then turned on his heels and started running down the streets with Soundwave hot on his heels. "looks like I spoke too soon" Jack said running while reaching into his jeans pocket, grabbing his cell phone and pushed the speed dial for the bot's base.

Soundwave was using his tentacles to try and grab the boy as he pursued him, he nearly grabbed him but Jack jumped to the left in a split second and into an alleyway with his phone in hand. Soundwave skidded to a stop, turned back around, around the corner into the alleyway and after the teen.

Jack kept running through the alleyway with his phone to his ear waiting for SOMEONE to answer, and finally, they did "Hello?" Ratchet's voice came over the phone as Jack panted as he ran "Ratchet, I'm being chased by Soundwave!" Jack shouted into his phone as he ran and dodged a tentacle that tried to grab him.

"You're what?!" Ratchet shouted on the other end with worry in his voice, "don't worry I'm sending the others right now, just keep-" "AAAAAAAH!" Jack yelled as one of Soundwave's tentacles caught his leg and lifted him off the ground, causing him to drop his phone to the ground.

"Jack?! …. Jack! …." came Ratchets voice over the phone as Jack was lifted up to Soundwave's faceplate screen. Soundwave then wrapped one tentacle around Jacks' arms above his head, then his legs and one around his throat, not enough to choke him just enough to hold him still. He then played Megatron's voice "bring me the human boy known as…Jackson Darby" the message was clear to Jack, Megatron had ordered for him to be captured.

Jack looked at the Decepticon spy for a moment and then started to squirm and struggled, trying to get free. Soundwave started to tighten the tentacle around Jacks' throat, cutting off his air supply. Jack could hardly breathe and soon his vision became blurry and clouded with black spots, his vision then started to fade before he blacked out into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Soundwave then loosened the tentacle from around Jacks' throat and placed it against his chest to check to see the human was still alive, once he was sure he then opened a ground bridge and walked through, with the unconscious Jack in his clutches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on jack's curse!**

 _"could this day get any worst"_

 _"soundwave!"_

 _"I'm being chased by Soundwave!" "You're what?!"_

 _"AAAAAAAH!"_

 _"Jack?! …. Jack! …."_

* * *

 **On the Nemesis (normal P.O.V)**

In a dark room on board the Nemesis, Jack slowly began to wake up, his vision was a bit blurry at first. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't move them at all. His sight then became clear and he found he was bound to a lab bed/table that was set upright at an angle so he could see the entire room.

Jack looked around and tried to remember what happened, he was walking home after a bad day and then "Soundwave" Jack said realising he was kidnapped and most likely on the Nemesis. He struggled, trying to get free by pulling at his restraints. They didn't budge. He tried for what seemed an hour and then stopped, out of energy. He then began thinking, trying to figure a way out.

 **(Jacks p.o.v )**

I had been think for a while now, looking around the room trying to see what there was, but it was hard because everything was so dark. Then the light shone into the room as doors at the end of the room hissed open in front of me. And then in walked Knockout and Megatron as a few lights shone on overhead "Ah, it seems our human friend is awake" Knockout said looking towards me. I glared at them as they came up to me "I'm not your friend!" I growled at them.

Megatron just smirked at me, I turned my head away so I wasn't looking at him, but he forced me to look at him by using his claws/fingers around my chin. He smirked evilly, which sent a shiver down my spine, but I didn't let it show, I wouldn't give him the pleaser.

"Like I said before, boy, I never forget a face, even that of a humans" Megatron stated releasing my face.

"What do you want with me? If you think I will tell you anything then you're thicker than your own armour!" I shouted at him with anger _'if he thinks I'm going to betray my family, then he is insane'_ I thought to myself.

Megatron growled at me and brought the tip of his claw to the left side of my face, just below my eye and then slowly cut the side of my face down to the left side of my chin. I felt the blood run down the side of my face, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

He smirked down at me bringing his claw away from my face "your strong boy, I will give you that" he said looking back to Knockout "begin the experiment" Megatron ordered Knockout, who grind sadistically "with pleasure Lord Megatron" he replied looking at me in a sickening twisted way.

"Experiment?" I asked looking at the two, unable to keep a small bit of fear from my voice. Megatron looked back at me, an evil look in his eyes "why yes, like I said, I never forget a face, you must pay for ruining my plans and restoring Optimus's memory's" he replied looking straight at me with those glowing blood red eyes, he then turned and left the room.

Knockout turned to me with an evil grin and pulled out a scalpel "the doctor is in" he said in a sickly voice of enjoyment and then placed the scalpel blade against the rim of my wrist, slowly cutting into my skin. Blood began to flow out and down my arm as I clenched my teeth in pain….

* * *

 **At Autobots base (normal P.O.V)**

Ratchet is at the computer monitors trying to find Jacks life signal, which was very difficult. Bulkhead was standing next to Bumblebee in silences, clenching and unclenching his hands. Optimus was standing next to Fowler and June trying to keep the women as calm as they can. Miko and Raf were sitting on the couch waiting for any news about their friend. And Arcee was pacing back and forth, more worried than anyone about Jack.

Arcee's frustration and worry got the better of her "Ratchet, haven't you found him let?!" Arcee snapped in frustration "no I haven't now sit down and stay calm!" Ratchet replied looking at the femme Autobot.

"Calm? Calm! How am I supposed to stay calm?" Arcee shouted back "when my partner and friend, has been kidnapped by the Cons for over 4 hours and the only thing we could find was his cell-phone!"

"Arcee, calm yourself, we are all worried about Jack" Optimus said walking up to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "he has grown on all of us and we will find him, but arguing and blaming each other won't help to find him" in truth, Optimus looked at Jack as a sort of son and didn't want any harm to come to him.

"Your right Optimus, I'm sorry" Arcee replied calming down, in truth Arcee had mixed feelings about Jack. She saw him as more than a partner and even more than a friend, she cared for him more than anything and she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid at what his answer.

"I'VE FOUND HIM!" Ratchet shouted grabbing everyone's attention "he's on the Nemesis, I've got the coordinates. But I find it very strange, the shielding should be cloaking him, it doesn't make sense" "does it matter, we know where he is, let's go get him!" Bulkhead said cracking his knuckles. Optimus nodded and turned to the humans "Rafael, Miko, Mrs Darby and Agent Fowler, you four shell man the ground bridge, Ratchet you will come with us" he ordered.

"Not even the Fallen himself would stop me from going!" Ratchet replied walking up to the others, weapons at the ready.

"well said Ratchet" Arcee said to the medic "Optimus" June called up to the red giant, who bent down to her "please bring my son home alive" June said fear in her eyes "I promise, I will bring Jack home alive and well, that you can be sure of Mrs Darby" Optimus stated getting up and walking to the now activated ground bridge.

"Autobots!" Optimus called, his voice rang out for everyone to hear "roll out!" and with that, they all ran through the ground bridge to rescue Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on jack's curse!**

 _"Ah, it seems our human friend is awake"_

 _"Like I said before boy, I never forget a face, even that of a humans"_

 _"your strong boy, I will give you that"_

 _"Experiment?"_

 _"I'VE FOUND HIM!"_

 _"Autobots!"_ _"roll out!"_

* * *

 **On the Nemesis (normal P.O.V)**

A ground bridge burst to life in the corridors of the Nemesis, the Autobots storming out of it down the halls of the ship, alarms blaring as they stormed the halls. Enemies came at them, but they were cut down and blasted away one after another. They took out Vehicon after Vehicon in their path, nothing would stop them in their mission.

Arcee blasted two cons either side of her, rolled forward, jump-spines slicing three more, then grabbed one of the Vehicons and slammed him into the wall, pinning him there. "Tell me where Jack, the human, is being held right now!" Arcee growled at the Vehicon "science lab, he's in the science lab three corridors down!" the Vehicon replied before Arcee punched his face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Optimus, science lab three corridors down!" Arcee called to the prime "acknowledge, Autobots move out" the prime replied and the Autobots made their way to the science lab. when they got to the doors Arcee pressed her back against the wall next to the door with the others on the opposite side. Optimus gave Arcee a nod and opened the doors, she went in but all the others heard was a gasp, they quickly followed and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

They looked into the room and what they saw made their sparks run cold. On a table were many operating equipment and almost all of them had dry human blood on them and on the lab bed that was sat up facing them, had a mixture of blood and Energon running down it, it was a sickening sight. Arcee had her hands over her mouth in horror. Bumblebee's optics just stared at the scene wide open. Bulkhead covered his mouth with one hand, trying to hold back the sickness in his tank/gut. Optimus just stood there unable to think of what they might have done to their human friend. Ratchet slowly walked up to the lab bed and began to scan it.

The others were brought out of their trance at the sound of groaning, they looked to their left to see Knockout on the ground, leaning against the wall, with deep scratches and indents all over his paint work, some wounds sparked slightly.

Arcee was about to storm up to him but Optimus beat her to it. He slowly reached down, grabbed the con and raised the medic up until he was optic/eye level with him "where is Jack?" Optimus asked holding the Con up in a calm, almost scary, voice.

Knockout smirked at the Autobots "if you're talking about my "test subject" then you're in for some disappointment" he coughed out.

"Test subject!" Arcee shouted marching up to him, blades at the ready to slice the Con up "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"Oh, nothing much, we just gave him some upgrades" came a female voice from the doorway, everyone turned around to see Airachnid standing next to Megatron. The Autobots quickly activated their blasters and pointed them point blank, Megatron just grinned at them.

"There will be no need for that" Megatron replied, but the Autobots kept their blasters pointed at the 'Lord of the Decepticons' "there is no reason for you to be here, the boy escaped only moments ago" Megatron stated as Optimus realised Knockout and the con slid back down to the floor.

"Liar!" Arcee shouted "where is he?!" she demanded aiming her blasters right at Megatron's spark chamber, but he didn't pay her any mind.

"He escaped" Knockout answered and earning everyone's attention "our plan was to upgrade him enough to us him to fight you by controlling his mind" Knockout paused for second "after I was finished, I told him what we were planning, before I put the device in his head, and well, let's just say he didn't like what I told him" Knockout looked up to everyone and most of them had wide optics "he then broke his bonds and attacked me, as you can see. He then ran out the door and shortly after you showed up" Knockout finished.

"The boy was able to escape by putting in random coordinates into our ground bridge" Megatron stated looking at them all "Unfortunately the coordinates were lost after his departure, now I suggest you all leave… before I change my mind"

"Raf, activate the ground bridge to my coordinates now" Ratchet spoke into his comlink "Ratchet, you don't believe this Con scum, do you?" Bulkhead asked the old medic.

Ratchet looked at the others "I'm afraid, as much as I hate to say this, but they are telling the truth. Jack's life sign did leave the ship just before we entered this room" he replied as the ground bridge appeared behind them "and if we have any chance of finding him we have to leave, now!" and with that the Autobots walked into the ground bridge, with their blasters still pointed at the Decepticons. As soon as they were through, the ground bridge closed, leaving the Decepticons alone.

* * *

 **Back at Autobot base**

The Autobots came through the ground bridge and walked up to the four humans waiting for them. June looked at the five robot giants, she was looking for her son, but couldn't find him and so she looked up to Optimus with pleading eyes.

"Optimus, where's Jack?" June asked, her voice soft and full of worry. Optimus looked at her, his face grim "I am afraid that Jack was able to break free and enter a ground bridge just before our arrival" Optimus explained "where he is at the moment is unknown, but we will start looking for him at once" Optimus stated reassuring her and giving her hope "until we do, you are free to stay here, for as long as you wish"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm needed at the hospital, but as soon as I'm off duty I'll come straight here" June replied and Optimus nodded, he then turned to the others.

"But wait" Miko started, gaining everyone's attention "how, exactly, did he escape?" after that simple question the room went dead silent until Ratchet stepped forward.

"We have reason to believe that the Decepticons…" Ratchet paused for a second "…have experimented on him" there were gasp's from all the humans "what did they do to my boy?" June asked, worried about her son.

Optimus explained what they found from start to finish, and Ratchet stated that the blood they found was indeed Jacks. It sickened everyone to think what the Decepticons might have done to Jack. Soon after everyone had calmed down they went home to rest, all except for June, Optimus and Arcee who we're thinking in their beds.

June was worried about her son and what the Cons might have done to him. But the only thing that set her mind at ease was that he was no longer in their grasp and settled her mind a bit knowing he was safe somewhere.

Optimus was up thinking of the possibilities and locations that Jack might end up, what the Cons did to him to make him so he was able to get free by himself, but deep down he knew Jack was strong and would be alright until they found him, or he found them.

And Arcee was the most worried, she wanted to find Jack, hold him close and never let go. She had finally figured it out, the reason why Jack was/is so special to her, why she always liked driving with him down the desert road, just the two of them. She had finally figured it out, she loved him, and as soon as she was well rested she will start looking night and day for him and if… no, WHEN, she finds him, she will tell him how she feels. And with that, she fell into recharge until morning came the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on jack's curse!**

 _"Optimus, science lab three corridors down!"_

 _"test subject" then you're in for some disappointment"_

 _"Oh, nothing much, we just gave him some upgrades"_

 _"He escaped"_

 _"Optimus, where's Jack?"_

 _"what did they do to my boy?"_

* * *

 **Autobots base 1 month later (normal P.O.V)**

In the base, Ratchet was at the computer looking for any signals, looking for any that match jacks. It's been over a month since Jack was captured by the Decepticons and then disappeared after breaking out, everyone is still looking for him in the hopes of bringing him home.

Miko and Raf are in the human area playing some video games with Bulkhead and Bumblebee were cheering them on, but they were still worried for their missing friend, when they were out on scouting missions they wold look everywhere for him, Miko and Raf tagging along to help.

June was also there, Ratchet had asked her to teach him about human biology, he listened as he was working and as time passed he grow a great amount of respect for the woman and June also grew respect for the old medic. They would swap info and medic advice, along with telling stories of the operations they've done/helped in.

Arcee walked into the room and was happy to see everyone enjoying themselves, even though she was really sad inside, this brought her to the memory of the chat she had with June two weeks ago.

* * *

 **Flash back two weeks ago**

 _"Hey Arcee, how're you doing?" June asked as she climbed on Arcee in her garage and put her helmet on before driving out into the street._

 _"I'm fine June, how about you, you holding up alright?" Arcee asked in a kind voice over the comlink in June's helmet as they left her street._

 _"To tell you the truth I'm really worried," June said in a soft voice, Arcee tilted her mirror to look at the woman "I'm worried about him, I know he can take care of himself but… it's the thought of what the Decepticons have done to him that scares me the most"_

 _Arcee felt June's grip tighten on her handlebars "hey, don't worry we'll find him and Jacks strong, he's very strong willed for his age, I won't rest until I find him and bring him home" Arcee stated in a strong, supporting voice, which brought a smile to Junes face as they drove into the desert._

 _"You love him don't you?" Junes question was more a fact than a question and it took Arcee by surprise a bit._

 _There was a short silence before she replied._

 _"Is it that obvious?" Arcee asked as they drove down the desert "to a mother? Yes" June stated and even though Arcee couldn't see it, she knew June was smiling._

 _"So, how long?" June asked as the wind flowed passed her down the road "that I've felt like this to Jack?" Arcee began "to tell you the truth, I don't really know. From the beginning, I guess when we first met" "Jack told me about that, but what exactly made you realise you loved him?" June asked looking for more info._

 _"His sweet nature to look after others before himself" Arcee stated with pride in her voice, but then she thought of something horrible "you're not made are you, that I'm in love with your son?" she asked fear in her voice._

 _June chuckled a bit at the fact she put a little fear into a giant, sentient, alien robot "no, not really, all I want is for him to be happy and I believe he feels the same way about you" "really, you're okay with it? But wait, what makes you think he feels the same way?" Arcee asked as they grew closer to the base "call it, a mother's intuition" June stated with a smile "and I know you will always protect him, so you have my blessing, you're a very kind woman" "thank you June, that means a lot to me" Arcee replied as they neared the base._

 **End flashback**

* * *

Arcee wanted to find Jack more than anyone, she looked high and low for him, but he was still missing Ratchet then brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm picking up a faint Energon reading," Ratchet said looking at the monitors as he turned to the others.

"I'll go," Arcee said as she walked up to the ground bridge "I'll go with you," Bulkhead said as he got up "no, that's alright Bulkhead, I'll go by myself" Arcee stated as the ground bridge came to life "are you sure?" Bulkhead asked as she walked passed him, she smiled and nodded before walking through the ground bridge.

* * *

 **In a forest at 7:30 at night**

Arcee is walking through the forest, following the Energon signal Ratchet had picked up. the sky was dark with some thick clouds rolling in "looks like a storms coming" Arcee said out loud to herself, the forest reminded her of when she and Jack went on that scouting mission when they encountered Airachnid.

She laughed at the memory of Jack swatting the mosquitoes around him "he didn't like nature that much" she said with a heavy sigh "what am I doing, he's not gone, he's just missing, and I will find him"

She got closer to the signal and in front of her was a cave, she looked inside and saw some Energon crystals. The mouth of the cave was big enough for her and Bumblebee to go in, but too small for Bulkhead and the others, she was about to call it in, when something grabbed her from behind and throws her a few feet away from the mouth of the cave, outside.

She quickly got to her feet and looked to her attackers, seven Vehicons were standing in front of the entrance to the cave with blasters ready to fire, Arcee looked at them and smirked.

"You Cons are going down!" she said as she activated her wrist-blades, she then charged at the Vehicons and they fired at her, she dodged every blast and then jumped up and landed in the middle of the seven, she sliced at the one to her right, taking it's arm off and then changing her left hand into her blaster and shooting its head off and it fell to the ground, she then turned to the one behind her, kneeing it in the gut/grill and punching it in the face and finally slicing its spark-chamber open, as it fell forward she grabbed it and through it at another Vehicon and slicing its head off.

Before she could attack again a Vehicon hit her in the back making her stumble and another kneed her in the gut/grill and then she was kicked in the face sending her back and fall to the ground. She was in a daze and when her senses returned to her she saw the remaining four standing in a circle around her and one had its blaster aimed at her face, she lay there looking down the bowl of the blaster, it looked like the end.

But then there was a loud boom of thunder and flash of lightning from behind the Vehicons, normally they would have ignored it, but this sound was so loud that it was like a warning. So they turned around and there standing atop the mouth of the cave was a human figure, dressed in a black cloak that came to foot level with tears at the end and a hood that was covering its face, only a single eye was visible. In its right hand was a jagged, misshapen, black and purple scythe, he looked like the grim reaper of human history.

"You have a choice" the figure started, Arcee felt like she knew the voice, but it was scrambled and she wasn't able to put her finger on it "you can leave and live, or stay and die" the figure stated, the Vehicons turned to fully face the figure, they then raised their blasters at the figure.

"Very well" the figure spoke again "then you had better make peace with yourselves because your sparks are MINE!" the figure shouted jumping down to ground level.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on jack's curse!**

 _"I'm picking up a faint Energon reading"_

 _"Looks like a storms coming"_

 _"You Cons are going down!"_

 _"You have a choice" "you can leave and live, or stay and die" "Very well"_

 _"then you had better make peace with yourselves because your sparks are MINE!"_

* * *

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

The figure landed in front of the cave, then shot forward, running at high speeds. This stunned the Vehicons for a second, they then tried shooting at the figure, but he was too fast for them and dogged every shot. The figure got in close, then jumped up to one of the Vehicons and sliced its blaster clean off with his scythe. He then ran up its arm while moving his scythe into his left hand, came up to its head and punched the Vehicons head so hard it fell down to the ground. The figure then slammed his foot into the Vehicons face, smashing its head to peace.

The figure then jumped up high into the sky avoiding a blast from another Vehicon, then came down on the Vehicon with his scythe in both hands, cutting the Vehicon in two, right down the middle. The two pieces fell away from each other and onto the ground.

The third tried to punch the figure but missed as the figure used his hand to grab the cons arm and swing onto the cons fist. The figure then ran up the Vehicons arm, but jumped off halfway up its arm, brought his scythe above his head and swung it down. He had sliced the Vehicon from its right shoulder down to its left side in seconds, the Vehicons top left half fell to the ground and the rest stayed in its 'punching the ground' position.

The figure then noticed the fourth Vehicon making a run for it towards the cave, he ran after the last Con and within seconds, he was in front of the con. The Vehicon stumbled back and brought out his blade and with one last attempt, brought its blade down on the figure.

The figure didn't move until the last second and then slashed the Vehicons blade clean in half with his scythe. The figure then jumped up and with one last attack, he sliced the Vehicons head clean off. the body fell limp on the ground with the head a few feet away.

The figure turned to the cave away from the battle he just finished and walked into the cave. The figure stepped up to an Energon crystal, broke a piece off in his hand and then he started eating it raw, chomping away at it.

Meanwhile, Arcee was getting to her feet, the sky was dark with clouds and she could hardly see. She quietly walked up to the cave with blasters at the ready. She was only feet away from the figure, still eating the raw Energon. Then all of a sudden the figure turned round, dropping the Energon, and pointed his scythe at Arcee. They stayed still for a few seconds, neither one moving. Just then the clouds parted and the moon shined down on them showing Arcee's blue armour and face. the figure saw her true form, his eye widened with shock.

He slowly lowered his scythe and looked at her "Arcee?" the figure asked. Arcee was shocked that he knew who she was "how do you know my name?" she asked still pointing her blasters at him. The figure moved his hand to his face and removed a mouth mask, he looked up to her, his face still hidden in the darkness of the hood.

"Arcee" the figure spoke again and this time his voice was as clear as day and Arcee gasped at the voice, the figure then pulled back his hood and reviled his face.

"JACK!" Arcee shouted with happiness as she retracted her blasters and pulled her friend into a hug. It was indeed Jack, but he had a bandage wrapped around his left eye. Arcee had tears of Energon trailing down her face, she was just so happy to have finally found him.

"Arcee" Jack said in a whisper as he hugged his friend back, with tears in his eye as well "I missed you, so much" he said hugging her tighter, not wanting to let her go "I missed you too Jack, so, so much" she replied also hugging him closer. It was like a dream, and neither wanted to wake up.

After a while, they separated and she stood with him standing in her cupped hands "We've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?" Arcee asked in a caring voice "I'll explain everything later, but first, how is everyone, how's my mum?" Jack asked wanting to know what he's missed.

"Their fine, worried about you but their fine" Arcee replied looking at him "why don't we go home, everyone's there"

Jack smiled at her "yes, I would like that, a lot" he replied in a calm voice, Arcee smiled at him and activated her comlink "Ratchet, I need a bridge" and within seconds the ground bridge appeared in front of them.

Jack put his mouth mask back on and pulled his hood up, Arcee gave him a puzzled look "let's surprise them" he said in his scrambled voice knowing what she was thinking. she smiled and lifted him up to her right shoulder, with his scythe in his right hand and his cloak still covering his body. Arcee walked into the portal and it closed behind them.

* * *

 **Back at Autobot base**

Fowler had arrived moments ago and was talking to Optimus, June was still there and so were everyone else. There was a beeping noise from the monitor Ratchet was at and answered it "Ratchet" Arcee's voice came through the monitor "I need a bridge" she stated and Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

As everyone looked at the ground bridge they saw something on Arcee's shoulder as she walked into the base and then the bridge closed behind her letting them see the figure more clearly. The humans looked at the figure, then paled and held their breath because of who they thought he was.

"AAAAAAA! IT'S THE GRIM RIPER!" Miko screamed in fright, making a few jump "please don't take my soul, I'm too young!" she bellowed out, taking shelter behind Fowler.

The figure smirked and chuckled, as well as Arcee "you always came out with the most unusual things Miko" the figure said as he slowly removed his mouth mask "but that's one of the things I missed most about you" Jack said as his normal voice rang out through the base, he then pulled his hood back and the base was filled with gasp's "JACK!" everyone except Arcee shouted.

"Jack your back!" Raf said leaning over the railing to get a better look at his friend, but he leant too far and fell over the edge "RAF!" everyone shouted as the small boy fell down. Jack quickly sprang into action and jumped from Arcee's shoulder. Everything was a blur, then everyone was awestruck at what they saw.

Jack was in the air holding Raf to his chest with his left hand, and coming out from his back were two, giant, black, bat-like metal wings. But in-between the main parts of the wings, was a beautiful, warm, soft light-blue that flowed outwards. It was scary and at the same time breathtaking. Jack slowly descended to the ground and carefully placed Raf on the ground and checked him for injuries "you okay?" Jack asked, but all he got was a nod.

Jack then turned to face everyone, his cloak was now behind him and in-between his wings, that are now folded in and weren't glowing light-blue anymore. The absence of his cloak revealed the rest of his body and everyone gasped at what they saw.

Jack wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed off his lean frame. The back of his left arm had metal plating on it, his right hand also had metal on the back that made it look like claws and they looked like they were welded to his skin. A sharp-pointed-spike was sticking out of his right elbow. There was a metal plate that covered the back of his left shoulder-blade and went up to his left shoulder, covering it completely. A metal spine went from the base of his tailbone up to the base of his neck, covering all of his spins. With his wings just a few inches away on either side of his metal spine. He didn't have shoes on because his toes now had metal plating on them, making them look like claws with spikes coming out of the souls of his feet. Finally, taking all the space on the right side of his chest, was a metal plate, with a circular outline and a line going down the middle of it in the middle of the metal plate, it looked big enough to put two pairs of hands inside. He was still wearing his blue jeans, but they were a bit torn at the ends.

Junes eyes started to well up with tears, she moved closer to Jack and hugged him, crying into his shoulder, all Jack could do was hold her and speak calming words to her, Raf and Miko also gave him a hug and Fowler placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Optimus's spark grew heavy with grief. He was convinced it was his fault for not being able to protect a member of his team and family. He walked up to the young man with a sad, apologising face "Jack" Optimus's voice was low with grief. he stretched out a hand/servo for Jack and he gladly excepted it. He climbed on to the leader's hand/servo and was brought to eye level.

"Jack…" Optimus paused for a second "I am overjoyed that you have returned to us, but…" Optimus's face then grew dark with shame at himself "Optimus, it wasn't your fault" Jack started, stopping Optimus from going on "Megatron took me because of what 'I' did. It had nothing to do with you"

"But if I had not given you the key…" Optimus tried to argue "it doesn't matter about the 'IF'S', he would have come after one of us sooner or later, I'm just glad it was me and not anyone else. As long as Megatron has had his revenge and won't go after anyone else, then I'm okay with it," Jack stated with a smile, which rose Optimus's spark a bit, but he still felt guilty for it. "Not only am I alive, but now I can help fight the Decepticons to" Jack stated.

Optimus looked at the young man with a metal brow raised "and how are you going to do that?" he asked. "I'll show you," Arcee said walking up to the screens and taking a wire connected it into the back of her head. Everyone watched the monitors in amazement at what their young friend did in the battle, he showed great skill and speed against the cons. After the battle video finished everyone was stunned.

Jack was the first one to break the silence "I know I've got a LOT to tell you guys, but first" Jack lawns and stretched his arms above his head "I just want to get a good night sleep" Optimus placed Jack in the human area and he laid down on the coach. "I promise to tell you all in the morning and I do mean ALL of you" Jack stated as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. June placed a blanket over him and gave him a kiss on the head, she then turned to the others and took Miko and Raf home. Fowler went to the elevator, but before going in he said "I'll inform my superiors about this and tell them I'll have info for them after tomorrow" the Bots nodded and he went up in the elevator. The Autobots all went to retire to their quitters for some recharge, but Optimus noticed Arcee sat down next to the human area where Jack was. He knew Arcee had feelings towards Jack, after all, you can't hide anything from a Prime. He gave her a small smile with a nod, which she returned. He then continued down the hall to his quitters, leaving the two to sleep in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: this chapter contains VERY gruesome material ; you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Last time on jack's curse!**

 _"Arcee?"_

 _"JACK!"_

 _"let's surprise them"_

 _"AAAAAAA! IT'S THE GRIM RIPER!"_

 _"Megatron took me because of what 'I' did. It had nothing to do with you"_

 _"I promise to tell you all in the morning and I do mean ALL of you"_

* * *

 **Morning (Jacks P.O.V)**

My mind was a bit foggy as I began to wake up, my eyelids felt heavy, but I forced them open while I sat up. I looked around my surroundings and smiled. I was at the Autobot base, I was home.

"I'm home," I said in a soft, happy and most of all relieved voice. I slowly got off the couch and stood up to look around. I had taken my cloak off last night, the clock on the wall said it was 7:55am and the rest of the Autobots would be getting up soon. I walked up to the railings, took in a deep breath and stretched my back and arms out. I then noticed to my left that Arcee, my partner, my friend, and the person I loved, was leaning against the wall next to the human area. It warmed my heart to see her so relaxed, she hardly ever does.

I walked down to her and stood by her side, I knew she wanted to make sure that I was okay but I wanted her to get some decent recharge too. I was brought out of my thoughts when her optics came online, she stretched her arms up, letting a few gears grind before noticing me and smiling.

"Hey partner, how long you been up?" she asked me in a soft voice as she placed a hand on my back. I looked up to her while I smiled "I just woke up" I replied as I stretched my wings out and flapped them a few times. hearing some clinks of metal and grind of gears as I did, before retracting them back again.

I looked up to her, to see a distant look on her face and I knew what she was thinking. I just knew because I cared about her. I placed my hand on the side of her arm and she looked down at me with sad optics "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" she started in a sad tone "I should have taken you back home first or to base with me if only I had…"

"That's enough Arcee," I said firmly surprising her and myself a bit. I looked into her blue optics with my right eye (because his left was covered with bandages) "you didn't know, you couldn't have known and that was a month ago. so stop blaming yourself for it" "but I'm your guardian…" "I know you are, and I'm very lucky to have you as my guardian" I replied looking at her with a comforting look "and no matter what, you will always be my guardian. but the one thing I will not allow, is for you to take the blame for this" I stated gesturing to my body "now let's get ready for when Miko, Raf and mom gets here, I promised to tell you ALL what happened and the others will be up soon" I said and as we stood up Arcee looking a little bit happier.

Just then Ratchet came into the room and looked at us and smiled. It was a happy, relieved smile, to know I was safe and sound "I'm glad you're up" he said walking to the monitors "I want to do some scans of you to see if everything's alright" he stated looking down at me, but I gave him a sad smile because of what I was going to tell them.

"Sorry Ratchet, but the scans will have to wait until I give my story of what happened" I explained, "I'm sorry Jack but…" he was about to protest but saw my stern and serious expression. He then knew he wouldn't win and just nodded. Soon the rest of the Autobots woke up, first Optimus, then Bulkhead and finally Bumblebee, at around 8:47am, my mum's car came into the base with Miko and Raf in the back and soon after Agent Fowler showed up. We soon got settled down and Ratchet was about to start scanning me.

"Before we start" I started grabbing everyone's attention "you all should know that it's more than just my physical appearance that has been 'upgraded' as I should say" I started earning some confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean, more than 'physical' appearance?" Miko asked, but from the look on my mum's face, she knew exactly what I was on about. I looked to Ratchet, nodded for him to take a scan and he did, his face then looked like it went pail from what he read "by the all spark…."

I then removed my bandages from my left eye and earned some more gasps from everyone.

 **Normal P.O.V**

When Jack removed the bandages from his left eye everyone was in shock, where his blue-grey eyeball would once be, was replaced with a shining blue optic (human sized of course) and a scar that ran down from the middle of his left eyebrow to just under his eye above his left cheek.

"The cons took your eye away!?" Bulkhead stated with anger in his voice and clenching his fists ready to slam something not chairing if Ratchet shouted at him.

"I'm afraid, it's more than just that" Ratchet said with a sickened look on his face. he then turned to Jack, who had wrapped his arms around himself "they put… things, inside me" Jack said in a shaky voice "what do you mean… 'Things'?" Raf asked, Jack then looked up to Ratchet with pleading eyes for him to explain instead of him and Ratchet understood with a nod, he then turned to everyone.

"My scans show that Jack, not only has human organs... But also Cybatronion organs as well" Ratchet stated with a sad voice "what does that mean?" Fowler asked, "it means…" "it means that they cut me open and put some of their organs inside of me" Jack stated cutting Ratchet off. Fowler stood frozen to his spot, June looked like she was going to cry, Raf went pale and Miko looked like she was going to be sick.

"But that's not the worst part" Jack started grabbing everyone's attention again "the worst part is…. I was awake the whole time they did all this," he said gesturing to his body, and that was it for June, she burst out into tears and fell to her knees. Fowler tried to comfort her while Miko was trying to comfort Raf, Bumblebee was also trying to comfort his small charge/friend by beeping soft words to him.

"Let me explain, what happened after I woke up on the Nemesis" Jack said as he started his story.

* * *

 **Flashback** **, on the Nemesis, where we left Jack in Chapter 2, (Jack's P.O.V)**

I felt the blade peace my skin and slowly move down the rim of my arm, cutting into my skin and the feel of my own warm blood flowing down my arm. I clenched my teeth in pain and tried to struggle against the blade. Knockout stopped with a displeased face, he then reached over and grabbed an injection needle then pierced my neck with it, injecting the liquid inside of it into me. He then altered the operation table so I was facing the selling, he then removed the clamps holding me and I saw this as my chance to escape. I was about to get up when…. nothing.

I couldn't move, not even my mouth to talk, I was paralysed. Knockout then looked down at me with a smirk "you won't be doing anything for at least a few earth hours, now I can continue" he stated as he went to continue on my arm. But then the doors opened, I couldn't see who, but I did hear them come closer. The figure then came to the right side of me and fear gripped me...

IT WAS AIRACHNID!

She looked down at me and smirked, she ran a sharp, metal, claw down the right side of my face without breaking the skin. She then looked back to Knockout "I've brought the piece's you wanted" she said handing a metal box to him "Aaah, thank you, don't want to start without them. Do you wish to stay and watch?" he asked looking back at me. she shook her head "as much as I would love to, I have duties to attend to" and with that she left out the door. Knockout mealy shrugged his shoulders and returned back to me. He placed the box on a side table next to me "now where were we" he said going back to my arm and I was powerless to stop him…

He cut from the palm of my right hand down to the middle of my forearm, linking up with the cut he already made. he then pulled back the skin and muscle, the pain was excruciating, all I wanted was for the Autobots to show up in time to save me, I know they will come and hopefully soon. Knockout then reached into the box, pulling out a long looking wire that looked like the roots of a plant you would dig up and on the top end was a flat circular piece of metal. He placed the wired end near where he cut open my arm, I saw the wires come to life and dig into my mussels, attaching themselves to my nerves. It was like the needles of a cactus being shoved with hot coal into my arm. He then slides the rest of the wire into my arm and the circular piece of metal was in the centre of my palm. I could feel the wires moving and attaching themselves to the insides of my arm as my blood run down my arm.

He stopped for a second to see that my skin was starting to go pale. He reached to my right and pulled a small table to the table I was on. I looked at the table to see two giant cylinder containers that were three times my size. The one on the right was filled with bright red blood. The Cons most likely stole all that blood and all I could think about was that it was going to be wasted on me when it could be used for someone more important. But when I looked at the container on the left side, my mind froze. It was filled with pure blue Energon.

Knockout then grabbed a long thin tube with a needle at the end, that was connected to the container with blood and jabbed it into my right side, in-between my ribs. I wanted to scream in pain, but I couldn't. I didn't cry, oh no, I wasn't going to let them have that satisfaction. I felt the new blood slowly flow into me and felt it flow through my veins. I looked back up at Knockout, just in time to see him grab another tube with a spike, this one was connected to the Energon container and then jab it into the right side of my neck. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt the Energon flow into my body, it felt like my neck was on fire and then feel that fire spread as the Energon flowed through my body, like an inferno under my skin.

Knockout moved to my left arm, doing the exact same thing like he did to my right, cutting it open and inserting the same device, but I hardly noticed because of the Energon flowing into my body had drowned most of it out.

He then removed what was left of my shirt and then my shoes and socks. He pulled out some very small, sharp pieces of metal from the box. He then placed one on my big toe and grabbed what looked like a welding torch. A small blue flame came out the end, I then knew what he was going to do and braced myself for what was to come, but it wasn't enough. The heat melted the metal around my toe and burnt my skin. I could smell my burning flesh and feel the burning of my skin, as well as the blood dripping down off of my foot.

When he finished he grabbed another needle that was filled with a silver liquid. He injected a small amount of the liquid into the side of my toe, the stinging of the heat stopped and something weird happened, the metal welded to my skin felt like it was a part of my skin, I can feel what the metal can feel. Knockout then looked at my confused face and smirked.

"Those were nanobot's" he stated looking at me "they melded your skin and mussels into the metal. Now the metal is a part of you, forever. Now for the rest" he said with another grin as he started with the rest of my toes, with the same amount of pain as the first. He first did my left foot then the right, doing the exact same thing to all of my toes.

After he finished with my toes he took another needle filled with, what I believe, are more nanobot's and shoots a beam of red light into the container, from his optics, and then injects it into the souls of both my feet. I then felt the skin and muscle of the bottom of my feet become tight and hard. Then there was a sharp pain as something's sharp pierced through my skin, but it wasn't going into my skin it was coming out. I was able to look at the souls of my feet and I saw many small spikes sticking out of the souls of my feet, and like my toes, I could feel the metal as a part of me.

He pulled another blood-tube and attached it to my left thigh and another Energon-tube to the side of my right leg. He then pulled out some more objects from the box, placing the pieces of metal on the back of my right hand, palm side down, and grabbed the welding torch. He then started to weld the metal to the back of my hand in the same way as my feet, he welded each a piece of metal to the different pieces of my fingers and thumb. He then welded the bigger piece to the back of my hand, grabbed another needle and injected me with more nanobots. The metal on my hand became a part of me and like the rest, I could feel through it like my own skin.

The pain was so insane that thoughts of me dying started to sound like pleasant to me, but I threw those thoughts out of my mind. I wasn't going to die just yet, I was going to see this through, I would survive, get out of here and go home to my family, no matter what!

Knockout then took another needle and shot another beam of red light into the container from his optics. He moved to my right elbow and injected it, a moment passed before a sting of pain came through my elbow and a giant spike shot out of my elbow. Blood dripped down from my elbow along my arm and over my hand. The spike was half my forearm length and was in line with my arm.

He then moved on to my left forearm, took out the scalpel again and pressed it DEEP into the back of my forearm down to the bone. He cut away a big piece of my flesh leaving a giant opening in most of the back of my arm. My blood poured out, running down the sides of my arm and onto the table. knockout then reached into the box again and pulled out a big piece of metal with hundreds of wires coming out of the sides. He placed it in the opening in my arm, the wires came to life and attached themselves to my muscles and bone, the same burning pain as with my hands. He then took some more nanobot's and inserted them into my arm, once again the metal becoming a part of me and I a part of it.

He then turned me over onto my stomach, reached into the box again, pulling out three metal items. One was long, it looked like a metal spine with wires and sharp pieces of metal sticking out on one side. He grabbed the scalpel again and cut deep down along my spine, I felt my warm blood ooze down my back. He then moved the metal spin to the opening in my spin and the wires came to life sinking deep into my back, connecting the metal to my spine and skin. He then injected more nanobot's into my back and the metal became a part of my skin.

He then cut into my back again between my shoulder blades and a few inches away from the/my metal spin. He then took the other two metal objects, they looked like metal-bat-wings but without the wing membranes. He plunged the wings into the openings in my back and the wires began their work again. Connecting to my joints and muscles with so much pain. He then injected me with more nanobot's into my back and then I felt through the metal wings. It was wearied at first, like having extra arms, but I could feel as if I've always had them. But I was drawn out of my thoughts as a sharp pain came from my left shoulder blade up to my left shoulder, the skin and muscle on my back and around my shoulder became hard. It felt like someone was pulling my skin off very, VERY, slowly. It soon stopped and covering my left shoulder to my back shoulder blade was smooth metal.

I took a breath as knockout grabbed another object from the box, it was as thick as my thumb and it was shaped like a drill. He smirked and with his free hand he straightened my head and pressed the tip of the drill to the back of my head, right where my brainstem is (it's at the back of the head at the bottom where the head and neck meet). He slowly began to twist the object into my skin, slowly piercing the skin. He kept twisting, pushing it deeper and deeper. Blood ran down around my neck and onto the table. It was the worst thing I had felt so far. I wanted to scream, I wanted to scream so much until my throat was sore and I would keep screaming until I coughed up blood, but I couldn't. But I still didn't cry, I gritted my teeth, but I wouldn't cry, not for them.

* * *

 **Note: the rest of this will be in the next chapter, until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: this chapter contains VERY gruesome material ; you have been warned.**

 **Continuing from chapter 6 (there will be no last time since it is a continuation)**

* * *

 **Jacks P.O.V**

After Knockout finished pushing the drill into the back of my head he grabbed another injection needle with more nanobots and injected them into the back of my neck, just below the drill. I could feel the metal and wires welding to my skin, muscle, nerve system and brain.

Once he finished he turned me around so I was on my back again, he smirked down at me and I glared at him with anger in my eyes. He then lifted a container that was the same height as me, it was filled with a green clear liquid and some odd looking shapes floating inside. I looked closer at the shapes, they looked a lot like…. organs!

Fear grabbed my heart and I looked up at Knockout, he smirked down at me. "now this may hurt a bit" he said with an evil chuckle as he picked up the scalpel. He slowly placed the point at the centre of my chest, just below my collarbones. He then pushed it DEEP into my chest right through my bones like they weren't even there and cut straight down my abdomen.

I wanted to scream so much, I wanted everyone to know the pain I was going through, but I kept it in.

He removed the scalpel from my body and placed it to the side, and what he did next will haunt me for the rest of my life.

He used his long sharp claws/fingers to pry my chest open, I felt sick at the sight in front of me, there, right in front of my own eyes, was my own organs. My heart pumping, my lungs taking in air and pushing it out, even my stomach and intestines. My warm thick blood ran down my sides, I felt like throwing up, but I couldn't.

Knockout then reached into the green liquid container and pulled out an organ, it was made of smooth blue/silver metal, it looked similar to normal organs but was a completely different shape. He placed it inside me and I felt it move around my organs. like it was alive! And then I felt it clamped onto my stomach, cutting into the flesh and moulding itself to my insides. It was gross, painful, uncomfortable and disturbing.

Knockout then placed three more organs inside of me. One clamped and merged to my left lung and another to my right lung, the final one merged with my heart. It was so painful; it was like needles were sticking into my heart. you know heartburn? Well, this was ten times worst. no, a hundred times worst.

Knockout then pulled out some more nanobots and poured the silver liquid into my exposed insides. The liquid moulded around my organs and new metal ones. Slowly the metal and flesh moulded together and the silver liquid faded into my muscles and bones.

Knockout then pushed my open chest closed and injected more nanobots into me, the skin began to close back together. Soon there weren't any marks left to say that I had just had my chest opened and insides exposed.

The pain was still there, it hurt so bad that I didn't think it would get any worst…but I was wrong, so very wrong.

I looked up at Knockout with anger in my eyes, but then I heard something and then felt two metal bars go around the top of my head and the other around my chin, holding my head in place. I looked at him as he pulled out one last object from the green liquid container and showed it to me….it was and eye, no not an eye…an optic, a bright-blue, human-sized, optic.

I knew what was going to happen next, I tried to move my head but it was useless, not only were the clamps holding me down but also that serum he injected me with was still in effect, I couldn't move. He injected my left eyebrow with something and soon my left eye closed and I couldn't open it, but my right eye was just fine.

With my right eye, I saw Knockout grab the scalpel again and brought it to my left eye that was shut. He carved down from my eyebrow over my eye and stopped just above my cheek. He placed the scalpel down and slowly peeled back my cut eyelids, he then pulled out a tweezer-like object. He moved the tweezer closer to my left eyeball and slowly grabbed it, the sharp metal gripping into its flesh was painful. He slowly pulled at it, I felt it slowly being pulled out of its socket and then he yanked it out, cutting the optic nerve as he did so and a shot of pain went through my brain. I felt the blood flow down from my eye socket and pass my mouth, tasting the copper of my own blood. he then brought the blue optic to my eye socket, wires shot from it into my socket and attached itself to my nerves, pulling the blue optic into place in my eye socket. Knockout then injected more nanobots into my open wounds, soon they closed and the metal bars retracted back into the table, freeing my head.

Then I began to see out of my new eye, my optic. At first, it was blurry, but then it was clear as day. I could see everything more clearly with my new optic, I could see into the darkness of the room with no problem. Knockout then came into view and data started to pop up in my left optic. Things like his name, rank, vehicle mode, weapons and more. most of it was in Cybatronion and I couldn't understand it, it then got annoying, I just wanted it to stop and just as I thought that, it stopped.

Knockout then pulled out some more nanobots, he sent a beam of, what I believed to be, commands to the nanobots. He brought the needle to the right side of my chest and pushed it deep into me. At least one litre of nanobot's was injected into me and when he pulled the needle out I felt a great, indescribable pain. I felt/heard my ribs/bones crack, snap and break in my chest, as my mussels ripped and tore. My skin becomes hard, thick and tight, soon a metal plate covered the right side of my chest, in the middle of the metal plate was circle outline and a line going down the middle of it. The circle outline then split open and I saw an empty compartment inside, it looked big enough to put two pairs of hands inside it. I wondered what it was for?

I didn't have time to think about it because there was a clank and a row of needles filled with nanobots, blood and Energon rose up from the sides of the table and were pointing down at me.

Three were pointed at each of my legs, three along both I stretched out arms and three on both sides of my front (chest/stomach). So there were eighteen altogether, six filled with blood, six filled with Energon and six filled with nanobots, one on each limb.

Knockout then pushed a button on the desk and then metal clamps appeared around my wrists and ankles. My body was spread out like a T shape. He then pushed another button, I saw electricity and sparks fly from the needles. He approached a lever on a table nearby and gripped it. He looked at me and grinned, an evil glint in his eyes.

"This will hurt... A LOT!" he said with a sickening joy in his voice. He then pulled down the lever and the needles plunged into my body, electricity shocking my very being. It didn't just shock my body, it shocked my very soul! pain flowed into my body with the blood, Energon, nanobots and electricity. I couldn't even begin to describe the pain I was in. soon the pain from the operation, no…experiment, and the openings that were still open healed and faded. My skin became harder, tighter and tougher, but stayed just as sensitive as it always has. My mind became better and faster, like it was now half CPU (an Autobots brain if you didn't know). The electricity stopped, the needles retracted from my body and went back to the table, but the clamps stayed in place.

I was so tired and weak, but I stayed awake and glared at Knockout. But then my attention was brought to the open compartment in my chest, but it wasn't empty anymore, no, this time it had something in it…a SPARK!

A bright blue, pulsing spark in my own chest. "that's YOUR spark" Knockout said, but my vision was fixed to MY spark as Knockout had stated. "a spark is a Cybertronians soul. That is your soul. I could just crush it and end your life right now. But we have bigger plans for you" Knockout stated and turned round, he hit a button. The table I was on went to a vertical angle so I was upright and could see the room once more.

Knockout turned and left the room, the doors hissed shut behind him. I looked down at my open chest plate and exposed spark, I was unnerved at it being exposed. I wished for my chest to close again to protect my spark from harm, to my surprise the compartment in my chest closed and hid my spark. I then started to think of what Knockout said and what would happen to me, but I still believed my friends would come…no, not friends, FAMILY. They are my family.

Time passed and Knockout returned with something in his hand/servo, it looked like a disc "what's that for?" I asked finally able to speak again. He looked at me and smirked.

"So we can speak again, huh?" he mocked me and walked up to me. "what is it?" I asked again, he brought it up to my face and smirked.

"This is a virus that I'm going to put into your mind/CPU and then use you to destroy the Autobots," he said with a grin "I will never do what you SAY!" I shouted back, but he just smirked and looked at me.

"Oooohhh, but you will. You see you won't have any control over your body and we will use you to not only destroy the Autobots but everyone you know and care for" he said leaning back and grinning down at me.

I couldn't believe what I was told, I would be used to hurt my family. Ratchet, Fowler, Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, Raf, Optimise, mum…. Arcee.

 _"NO!"_ I shouted in my mind _"I WONT LET IT HAPPEN!"_ I then felt anger boil inside me. I pulled at the clamps holding me back.

There was a loud clang and Knockout looked at me and realised the clamps were breaking, he reached for a needle but it was too late, I broke the clamps holding me and leapt forward punching Knockout to the ground. I grabbed him by the foot and flung him into a wall, I was shocked at my new strength but quickly focused on my target. Knockout got up but I jumped at him and with my right hand/claw I started clawing, punching and throwing him into the walls of the room.

After I beat him senseless I grabbed the disc he was once holding and crushed it, destroying it. I quickly ran to the doors and pried them open, more than enough to get out. I then ran down the halls, I was right about being on the Nemesis. I knocked out a guard I came across in front of some doors.

I ran inside and saw a ground bridge, this was my chance. I jumped up to the controls and punched in some coordinates, activating the ground bridge. I jumped down and ran into the activated portal.

I came out the other side into a forest, the sky was filled with dark clouds. I looked back to the green vortex disappearing until it was gone. I looked down to see a puddle and I saw my reflection. I saw my new optic and the scare that run-down were Knockout had cut it open. I looked at the rest of me and saw more of the Decepticons handy work. But I knew I couldn't stay, I had to get to shelter and away from this area just in case they came after me. So I began my journey, into the unknown.

 **End flashback**

* * *

 **Back at Autobot base (Normal P.O.V)**

Jack had just finished his story of what happened on the Nemesis, just before the Autobots came to try and rescue him. Bumblebee was holding a very sad Raf and trying to comfort the boy. Miko and Fowler were trying to calm and sooth June, who had dried tears on her face other the pain her son went through. Fowler had a disgusted face because of what the cons did to an innocent young boy like Jack. Miko had a sad and sympathetic face for Jack and the pain he's been through. Ratchet was angry that medical nonleague was used for such a terrible sin like what they did to his young human friend. Bulkhead was so enraged with anger to the cons that he punched the wall with great force, leaving a giant indent. Arcee was angered that the cons would go so far as to make a weapon out of one of their friends, but mostly she was sad that Jack had to go through something like that and then be alone for a whole month to deal with it alone. Optimus was ashamed with himself and guilty for not protecting a member of his family and letting them do such a thing to them.

" _Sshhhh…. sshh, it's alright Raf, it's alright_ " Bumblebee chirped to his little friend "Bumblebee's right Raf, it's okay," Jack said to his young friend. Everyone looked at him with surprise faces at what he just said.

" _You…you can understand me?!_ " Bumblebee asked Jack who nodded back "but how is that even possible?" Ratchet asked looking at Jack. Jack flew down to the human area next to his mum and looked back at the medic.

"Well, you know those nanobots that were injected into my body?" Jack asked everyone, nodded slowly "well it turns out that they like me and soon after I escaped they told me more about the changes to my body. They can even upgrade my body to any environment and even translate different langue's human or cybatronion" "that's remarkable" Ratchet said looking at Jack with stunned optics.

Jack turned to his mother and looked her in the eyes, tear stains on her cheeks. He gave her a warm smile. "Jackson Darby you have a lot to answer for, for being away a whole month," June said in a playful voice, Jack smiled at her and stepped closer so he was two feet away.

"I know mom, but first, can you do me a favour?" he asked and she looked at him with a confused look "I want you to put out your hands and close your eyes" "but, why?" she asked him back confused at his request "please, trust me" he responded. She was wary at first but did so and put out her hands, closing her eyes.

After a second of waiting June felt something warm and fuzzy in her hands. "alright, you can open your eyes now" Jack said and she did so. She looked at her hands and was shocked.

In her hands, was a pulsing spark. She looked up at Jack and noticed the right chest plate was open, she realised it was HIS spark.

"Jack, this is" June started in a whisper staring at the floating, warm, pulsing object in her hands. "I figured, that letting you hold my very life in your hands is one way to say sorry for making you worry for so long" Jack said to his mum with happy eyes "you are, literally, holding my life in your hands mom" "it's so warm" June said looking into it. Miko, Raf and Fowler walked up to have a look.

"Cool," Miko whispered looking at the blue orb.

"Wow" was Raf's statement as he adjusted his glasses.

"Amazing" Fowler said looking at the orb of energy, he looked closer and realised something "it's…. beating?" he then looked at Jack.

"It's beating in tune with my heart" Jack stated, he then rubbed his chest a bit "Jack, What's wrong?" June asked looking at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. You see I'm a technorganic now, so I need both heart and spark to live" he said calmly like it was nothing, but June then went into panic mode because she was holding his spark and he needed it to live. "w-well put it back if it's that important!" June said bringing his spark back to him with worry on her face. Jack smiled, took back his spark and placed it back in his chest compartment, closing it afterwards.

"so, Jack" Miko started coming up to him. Jack knew what was going to happen "so what weapons do you have, how fast can you go, how strong are you now, do have any powers, how high can you fly, what-" "Mikoooo!" Bulkhead warned stopping the young girl from going on.

"Well Miko, I can do several things, but the main thing I can do is pretty impressive" Jack stated looking at her "Bulkhead, you don't mind if I use you to demonstrate, do you?" "Of course not kid, I'm as strong as I look," Bulkhead said with pride in his voice. Jack stepped closer to Bulkhead and raised his right hand to him "this may hurt a little" Jack warned.

All of sudden a blue beam shot out of Jacks' hand and hit Bulkhead in the chest. Blue energy began to flow from Bulkheads chest and into Jacks' hand. Bulkhead soon fell to his hands and knees. The blue beam then stopped and everyone was shocked at what just happened.

"Jack, what was that?" Optimus asked helping Bulkhead up to his feet and looking at the young man "well, I'm sort of a cybertronian vampire. I can drain Energon from any cybertronian and eat raw Energon. I can eat raw Energon because my body can process it into normal Energon to flow around my body. But that's not all I can do" Jack stated as outstretched his hand, palm side up, showing the metal circle in the palm of his hand.

Then all of a sudden a small blue orb appeared, floating in the middle of his hand. "what is that?" Arcee asked looking at the baseball-sized orb "it's 90% of Bulkheads pure Energon. I can make Energon orb's and use them like ammo, or crystalize them like this" Jack said and then the blue orb turns into a solid crystal-blue-orb and fell into his hand. "I can also put Energon into others" the crystal-blue-orb then turned back into energy and Jack threw it at Bulkhead. The orb entered Bulkhead and he slowly stood up on his own, regaining his strength.

"I can still eat normal food and sleep and all that, but I now need to take Energon as well" Jack explained, he then walked up to Bumblebee "and how strong I am" he then lifted Bumblebee up with one hand "I can lift mech's like Bumblebee with ease, but when it comes to mech's like Bulkhead and Optimus I tend to struggle a bit" Jack said as he placed Bee down and walked up Miko.

"How high I can fly depends on the altitude and amount of oxygen, because I still need to breathe. How fast I can run, I guess I can run slightly faster than Arcee when she uses her boosters. How fast I can fly is much different, I can fly faster than a jet, depending on the amount of Energon I need, and I know I can because I've had to fight in mid-air with some con-jets before. My weapons are my fists, claw hand, Energon orbs, my scythe and medical equipment I-" "Wait a minute, medical equipment?" Ratchet asked cutting Jack off.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that," Jack said looking at the medic, he then brought his left arm up and showed the metal-plating on/in his arm. The top of the plating spilt to the sides, showing some human sized cybertronian tools. "it seems they wanted me to be well equipped for battle and be able to fix myself while in battle, but I hardly know that much about cybatronion biology, so I couldn't fix my wounds or others that well" Jack stated closing the compartment in his arm back up.

"Well if you want, I could teach you more about medical care and our biology if you would like?" Ratchet said looking at Jack who looked back with a smile "that would be cool, thanks Ratchet" Jack replied "so, any more questions?" he asked looking around at everyone.

"No Jack, I believe that's it for now," Optimus said to the young man "alright then. Arcee can we go for a drive?" Jack asked looking at his partner and the one he loves with all his might. She looked at him and smirked "you got it partner" she replied with a smile, transforming into her motorcycle form.

Jack grabbed his cloak and put it on while picking up his scythe and sliding it onto his back through the slits and holes in his cloak as walks up to Arcee. "you're bringing that with you?" she asked as he sat on her saddle and put his helmet on "I haven't got blades built in my arms Arcee, you never know with the cons when they might strike" he explained and with that they flew out of the base and into the desert.

They drove down the desert road for a long while, enjoying each other's company "I've missed it" Jack said as they drove along.

"Missed what exactly?" Arcee asked tilting her mirrors to look at him "just…everything" Jack started "Bumblebees childlike behaver. Miko and Raf playing games together. My mum's protective nature. Fowler popping up unexpectedly. Bulkhead smashing one of Ratchets tools and him shouting "Bulkhead I needed that!" that always made me want to laugh my head off. Optimus's cool and level headed stature…. but the thing I missed most was you and our long drives out here"

A few minutes passed before Arcee spoke up "Jack I need to tell you something" Arcee said as she pulled over to the side of the road. Jack got off of Arcee and she transformed into her robot mode.

"Okay, Arcee so what do you want to tell me?" Jack asked looking up to her and all her beauty. She knelt down so she was more to eye level with him. She loved his raven hair and blue-grey eyes/eye and spark melting smile.

She took in a deep breath, gathered her courage and braced herself "Jack, I want to tell you that…..."


	8. Chapter 8

**In Jasper Nevada desert (Jacks P.O.V)**

Arcee stopped at the side of the road and I got off her saddle and she transformed into her robot mode.

"Okay, Arcee so what do you want to tell me?" I asked looking up to her and all her beauty, she knelt down so she was eye level with me, I looked into her beautiful optics, their stunning blue always hypnotised me and made me want to stare into them for all eternity.

She took a breath "Jack" she began "I want to tell you that-" BANG! All of a sudden we were flung away from each other by an explosion; I quickly got to my feet and saw a dozen cons, six Seekers and six Vehicons, all heading right for us.

"CONS!" I shouted as I drew my scythe and held it ready for battle in my hands; Arcee jumped to my side and drew her arm-blades and blasters for battle.

"You ready partner!" she called down to me with a smirk; I grind and looked at our opponents as they surrounded us "I've been waiting to fight by your side for a long time, partner!" I replied, I then looked at the Con's as I held my scythe tight "Decepticons, you have a choice. You can leave and live, or stay and die" I said to them to give them the chance I always do, they responded by activating their weapons "Very well, then you had better make peace with yourselves because your sparks are MINE!" then they charged us.

 **Normal POV**

A con came at Jack with a punch but Jack cut its arm off and then Arcee came round and blasted its face off, another con blasted at Arcee from behind but Jack reflected the blast with his scythe back at it making it stumble back and he sliced its legs off and Arcee strike at its chest before it hit the ground, Arcee then back-slashed another while Jack switched his scythe into his left hand and slammed his claw-fist into the head of another one behind Arcee, Jack then flew up above Arcee and outstretched his hand to her and she grabbed it and he sent her flying into the air above their heads, she blasted three cons and landed a foot into one's head as she landed and Jack slashed four into two before joining her side again, all the cons were taking out in seconds.

Jack and Arcee took a deep breath and looked around at the battle failed and the fight they were just in which seemed to last only a few seconds to them.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" a sudden voice shouted startling them, they spun around and saw everyone standing with wide optics/eyes and gaping mouths.

"Jack, Arcee, that was, I don't even know what to say!" Bulkhead said to the two "you both took them down like they were nothing!"

"When did you guys get here?" Jack asked looking at the group "we detected Decepticons in your area, but when we came to help we saw how you two took them offline with ease" Ratchet stated looking at the two.

"You two were awesome!" Miko shouted walking up to the pair "you too looked like you've been doing it for years, and when Jack throws you into the air, that was sweet! And I got the whole thing on camera!" Miko shouted with delight.

"Indeed, you both showed teamwork and trust that would take years to master in only a few seconds" Optimus stated with pride in his voice to Jack and Arcee "now I believe we should return to base" Optimus stated transforming and starting his engine.

 **Jack's** **POV**

Soon we were heading back to base and I remembered that Arcee wanted to tell me something "Hey Arcee, you wanted to tell me something?" I asked as we road closer to the base.

"…..it…..it doesn't matter" she replied and I felt both my heart and spark drop at her response.

I know I have to tell her about my feelings, but, how or when?

I really want to tell her how I feel, and I will, when the time comes, when we're alone, then I'll tell her, and that's a promise!

The rest of the day past like I had never left a month ago, I informed Ratchet and Optimus about the rest of my body that I didn't mention before, like...

My skin can now take a few shots from blasters.

My bones are made of Cybertonium and can't be broken so easily.

The nanobots can increase my healing and recovery process.

That my scythe is made out of off-lined cons, which I made after a week of fighting them barehanded and that the nanobots showed me how to make it stronger and sharper.

Some Energon deposits I found on my travel.

And the most important, that I can't overdose on Energon because it makes my systems go crazy and overpower me making me go into stasis unless I can get rider of the extra energy, but the good side of it was my power is enhanced tenfold, but there's another downside to this 'super-mode' as I call it, and that's it's so dangerous, if I use it for too long, I could most likely die.

Optimus and I both agree it's too dangerous and that I'm not to use it EVER, not under any circumstances, but I told him I would have to absorb **ALOT** of Energon to go into super mode.

The rest of the day went rather slow and I enjoyed every minute of it, at 10:59am I played games with Raf and Miko in the human area, at 12:00 me Raf and Miko listened to Bulkhead tell us about how he, Wheeljack and his old crew took down some cons in the old days, at 1:39pm Ratchet told me more about their biology as he scanned me some more, we stopped when he looked at me and asked me something and said if we should tell the others, I told him I would tell them in my own time and not ruin the moment so we carried on talking and he told me about the times he was under fire and had to operate on an injured mech, at 2:55pm I raced Bumblebee (with Raf inside him) in the desert, I ran so it was fair, we ended in a draw, even though I was holding back so not to hurt his shelf-of-steam, at 4:00pm Fowler told me he used to be in the army and, even I was taken back a bit by this, his life was almost exactly like Bulkheads, I wondered why they didn't get along, but I would think about that later because when he finished he had to leave, at 5:05pm I talked to Optimus about my time alone and had to keep telling him that what happened wasn't his fault, I learnt some new things about him as well, like he's got a dear friend called Elita-1 but she's somewhere in space looking after the sparklings after they escaped Cybertron on the Ark and he hasn't seen her since and he misses her, but he knows she's safe because she's strong and that she's Arcee's older sister.

And at 6:30pm my mom gave me some medical books to read so I was well equipped for if I got injured in battle, she was very worried and scared at the fact I would be going into battle with the Autobots, but I told her I would always be with Arcee and I would be careful when I fight.

"Look mom, I promise to be careful, I've got Arcee as my partner so there's no problem" I said with pride in my voice when I said I was Arcee's partner, she looked up at me and smiled "you like her don't you" she said more of a statement than a question and it took me back a bit.

Lucky we were alone and no-one could hear us "wh-wh…i-i-i-i…I mean…." I stuttered and looked at her, I knew she knew so I took a deep breath "is it that obverse?" I sighed looking at the ground.

She giggled at my question "only to a mother who cares about her son" she said putting a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to her and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, how long have you liked her?" she asked me and I rubbed the back of my head in thought "I really don't know, from the beginning I guess, when we were running from the cons and she transformed for the first time I guess" I answered and she looked at me with a smile.

"What made you finally realise your emotions for her?" she asked me and I knew the answer straight away "when she came back from blowing up the space bridge, when I saw her limp body in Bumblebees arms, I died inside, I thought she was gone, but when she came back, I can't even describe how happy I was, I would give my life for her, just to see her live another day" I stated standing straight with pride and love in my voice.

"Then you should tell HER that, not me," she said looking at me with pride, and I knew she was right, but "you're not mad are you, that I'm in love with Arcee?" I felt terrified that she might not let us be together.

She smiled at me and brought me into a huge "all I want is for you to be happy, and if Arcee makes you happy, then I'm happy" that warmed both my heart and spark, to know my mum cared that much about my happiness "Thanks, mum" I said pulling away.

"Now get going, a girl can only wait so long, go!" she told me with a smile, I gave her one last hug and flew off down the halls to the main room.

I flew into the main room with a mission and I was going to complete it, I looked around and saw Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee and Raf weren't there, they must have gone home, Ratchet and Optimus were there, but no Arcee.

"Good evening Jack" Optimus greeted me noticing my presence "are you looking for something?" he asked me as I looked round for Arcee.

"Oh, Hey Optimus, um, yea, I'm looking for Arcee, have you seen her?" I asked looking to Optimus and his calm face while still in the air "I'm sorry Jack, but I have not seen her recently" he replied "Oh" was all I said in a sad tone.

"She said she was going up top, to see the sunset" Ratchet replied from the monitors, I instantly perked up at that "really, thanks Ratchet" and with that, I flew down the hallways and into the Autobot elevator.

 **Normal POV**

As Jack left the main room Optimus watched him leave with a small smile "young love" Ratchet said with a smile from his monitors "indeed old friend" Optimus said turning to his chief-medical-officer "so you saw it too then?" "I may be old Optimus, but I'm not blind, do you think the others know?" Ratchet asked his leader.

"I do not believe they do, but I know they will be happy for them and their sister Arcee" Optimus stated "even though they are not related, I must point out" Ratchet stated "although we are not related Ratchet, you cannot deny that we are as close as a real family" Optimus replied with pride in his voice at the word 'family'.

"No, I guess I can't" Ratchet said returning to his monitors and leaving Optimus to his thoughts about their young couple's future.

* * *

 **In the elevator**

 **Jack's** **POV**

My heart was banging against my ribcage like mad, and my spark was pulsing so much I thought it would melt its chamber; I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, I saw Arcee sitting on the ledge and obviously hadn't noticed me, I slowly walked over to her and looked out to the desert and setting sun, the rays of light shone off her armour in a gorgeous glow of gold and orange with the blue adding to the brilliant light even more, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Amazing" I whispered under my breath, but she heard it and jumped slightly at my sudden speech, she looked down at me and smiled "Oh, hey Jack, yes it is, isn't it?" she said looking back at the horizon "yea, that too" I said and this time she heard me clearly, she stared at me for a moment thinking she heard wrong.

 **Arcee's POV**

I looked at him and what he said; I thought I may have misheard him, but the look in his eye/optic says I didn't.

' _This is your chance!_ ' I thought to myself, so I took a breath and looked out to the sunset again and braced myself.

"Jack, I…. I need to tell you something," I said still looking out into the distains "okay" I heard him say but I didn't look at him as thoughts began to swirl in my mind.

 _What if he doesn't like me back, what if it reaches our friendship, what if he leaves, what if he doesn't want to see me again, Oh Primus, I couldn't live without him, please Primus, don't let it come to that._

I took one last breath and spoke from my heart "Jack….I…..I-I" _JUST SAY IT!_ "I LOVE YOU!" I finally told him.

Silence fell over us for a few seconds ' _Oh_ _Primus, what's he thinking, please let it be good_ ' I kept my eyes on the horizon; I didn't even look at his response.

"What?" I heard him say under his breath ' _Oh Primus, he doesn't feel the same way, I…I can't face_ ' "I... I have to go…. just forget everything it" I said on the verge of tears as I stood up and turned to head to the elevator "just forget everything I said, it was stupid to think th-" I didn't get to finish as a blur shot in front of me.

I looked up to see it was Jack floating eye-level with me, before I could say a word he flew up to me and placed his lips on mine, I couldn't believe it, Jack, was kissing me and it felt soooooo gooooooood, I closed my optics and fell into the kiss, I felt like my body was on fire, but in a good way, I felt all tingly and light, like I was floating in mid-air, and my spark has never felt so hole before.

 **Jack's** **POV**

"I LOVE YOU!" those words made my heart/spark flutter "what?" was all I could say, I felt on top of the moon at those words going around in my head, but then she started to talk again and it brought me back to earth.

"I... I have to go…. just forget everything it" she said and got up and turned round, I started to panic at her actions, but I wasn't going to let her get away, not until I say what I want to say.

"Just forget everything I said, it was stupid to think th-" I didn't give her a chance to finish as I jumped and flew in front of her at eye level.

I then took a chance and before she could say another word I flew up to her and placed my lips on hers, she was shocked at first but then she relaxed into the kiss, it was so amazing, I can't even start described how body warming, heart/spark lifting, fireworks going off it was, we stayed like that for a minute or two before we separated for air.

I looked into her beautiful optics and smiled, I then said with every fibre in my body those three little words that have been nagging at me ever since we met.

"I love you"

And with that, she started to cry Energon tears with a smile and we kissed once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**DONE!**

 **Sorry to make you all wait so long, but I have been having some writer's block, again I am sorry for the wait but I appreciate your patience's, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **In Jasper Nevada desert**

On top of the Autobot base, we find our new couple embraced in a deep loving kiss, oblivious to the world around them

 **Arcee's POV**

 _"I can't believe it... Jack…... My Jack…. is kissing me, and he said he loves me… I can't believe it."_

 _"If this is a dream, I don't_ EVER _want to wake up,_ " I thought as my lips were locked with Jacks.

I pulled back but as slow as I can, savouring every moment of my new official lover's lips, I didn't want to pull away, but I knew he needed air soon.

We parted lips with a bit of an upset groan from me; he chuckled a bit at my reaction from separating, we looked into each other's eyes and didn't even have to say anything to know how we felt, I could see all the love for me in his eyes, it made me want to cry for how foolish I was in not telling him about how I felt sooner.

He then leant his head against mine and spoke softly with love in his voice "we have to get back soon or else the others will come looking for use" he said to me not moving from his position.

"Yea, I guess your right" I replied and stood back to head to the elevator, but not before stealing a quick peck from his lips and flashing a grin at his slightly started and dazed off look on his face, which I giggled at a little "come on hot shot" I teasingly called him snapping him out of his dazed look.

 **Jack's POV**

"Come on hot shot" I heard Arcee call me snapping me out of my daze, I looked at her and saw a small smirk on her face as she approached the elevator, it made me smirk as well and I replied with a salute of my right clawed hand and a "yes mam" as I flew up to her and into the elevator as she rolled her stunning optics.

I sat crossed legged on her left shoulder as we went down and asked my loved one a question "so, how do you think the others will take it?" I asked looking at her; she turned a little to look at me a bit better "I think Optimus already knows" she answered with a soft smile "and your mum" she added.

"Yea it's hard to keep things from Optimus… wait a minute; my mum knew this, the whole time?" I asked slightly shocked "apparently so, she even gave me her blessing a few weeks back after your disappearing act" she replied as the elevator stopped and we got out.

"Wow…" was all I could say, I felt great happiness to my mum at that point for letting us be together "she's a good mother" Arcee stated as we went down the hallway with me still on her shoulder "she is... So, do you think Ratchet knows and if so, what do think he'll say about, us?" I asked looking ahead while glancing at her from time to time "Ratchet's old and isn't blind, completely yet" she whispered the last part making me chuckle a bit before she continued "he's been around for a while so he's probably seen this a few time's in the past, he will have a few objections about you being only half cybatronion and how it's 'unheard of' but other than that he will accept we love each other and wish us luck in the future" she concluded with a small smile that I returned, soon we entered the main room to see Optimus and Ratchet still there.

Optimus turned to see us enter the room and gave us a small smile and nod in greeting "I see you have come to terms with your emotions" Optimus stated looking at us and the warm, happy aura we were putting out "I guess you could say that" I said smirking a little looking towards Arcee and she smiled back to me.

"Well I am glad, and wish you the best of luck with your courting (means dating/going out), so long as it does not distract you from your duties" he stated looking at us "we promise Optimus" Arcee replied "very good, and I wish you both luck" Optimus said with a hint of pride in his voice, he stepped to the side to allow Ratchet to walk up to us, I could not help but feel a bit intimidated by him, he took a deep breath and what he said shocked both me and Arcee.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck" he said before turning around and walking to the monitors, I could not help but ask "is that it?" he stopped and turned around to face us "what do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Arcee then took over "well, we were expecting some GREAT speech about how it was unheard of that a human and Cybatronion would be courting and how we shouldn't" she stated looking at Ratchet in the optics.

Ratchet let out a sigh and faced us once more "yes, I do have a few issues about your new found relationship, but even I know when not to get in the way of love, and no matter what I say or do would have changed your minds, correct?" he said with all seriousness in his voice "and with that said" he then raised his hand/servo onto Arcee's shoulder and gave a real smile to us "I hope for the best in both of your futures" "Thank you Ratchet, that means a lot to us" I said giving him a smile, he returned it before turning around and heading back to the monitors "now, if you'll excuse me, I have very important work to do" and that was all we heard from him as he went back to work at the monitors.

I looked around and noticed something "did my mum leave already?" I asked looking up to Optimus, he nodded saying "June Darby left a few minutes after you went to see Arcee, but she said she wishes to speak with I and the both of you tomorrow along with Agent Fowler" this bit of information got me thinking "I wonder what she's planning, I can understand you, me and Arcee, but Agent Fowler is another story" "you got me, Primus knows what goes on in that head of hers" Arcee stated as she looked as confused as me.

"Whatever Ms Darby's intentions are, they will be reviled in due time, but for now the both of you must think on how to tell the rest of the members of our group" Optimus stated as he looked down at us, at this point I hoped off of Arcee's shoulder and hovered next to her while still looking at Optimus "true, we still have to tell Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee and Raf" I stated looking to Arcee.

"We can tell Bulkhead and Bumblebee when they get back, and Miko and Raf in the morning because tomorrow's Saturday" Arcee stated looking to me, I then smiled as a thought went through my mind "I wonder what their reaction will be?" I said with a small grin on my face, Arcee copied my exasperation with her own grin.

"Cube of Energon says Bulkheads jaw hits the floor and another says Bumblebee freezes like a statue with wide optics!" she betted looking at me with gleam in her beautiful optics and a grin, I smiled right back "a cube says Bulkhead faints and another saying Bumblebee stumbles back and lands on his aft!" said back raising my hand to her, she grins saying "deal!" and shaking my hand.

"HA!" we heard Ratchet laugh from the monitors; we turn to see him with a wide, creepy grin on his face, "you think you know them so well, well how about I make my own bet," he said still with a big grin as he looked at us.

"Alright then, let's hear your bet then Ratchet," Arcee said with a smug look, Ratchet, if possible, grinned even more "alright, an Energon cube saying Bulkhead stumbles back and breaks something and one on Bumblebee saying his optics go wide and he faints, deal?" Ratchet said extending his servo, I look at Arcee and she looks at me, we grin and turn back to Ratchet "deal!" we said shaking his servo.

We then waited for them to return to base and talked about the odd things here and there, at 7:35pm we heard the sound of motor engines, and then in came the large green SUV and yellow and black sports car, as they transformed into their robot mode's I flew up from the human area, that I was in while waiting for them to return, and next to Arcee, once they transformed they gave us their greetings.

"Hey Arcee, Hey Jack, what's up?" Bulkhead asked looking at us; we smiled at each other then looked over to Ratchet as he stopped what he was doing to see what would happen.

" _What's going on?_ " Bumblebee beeped as he and Bulkhead looked at us, we smiled and I hovered up to Arcee and I landed in her cupped servos, we leant into each other until our lips touched in a sort but loving kiss, we separated and looked to a stunned Bulkhead and Bumblebee "me and Arcee are courting" I said with love and strength in my voice.

Bulkhead stumbled back and placed his massive left servo on a crate to steadied himself, but at the same time he crushed Ratchet's welding torch, which resulted in Ratchet sighing and groaning out "Bulkhead I needed that", he also had his right servo on top of his head, most likely to help him absorb the info he just received.

Bumblebee stood there for a second with wide optics and just as Ratchet predicted he fainted and fell to the floor with a "CLANG!" that echoed through the base.

We stood there for a minute before I spoke "scrap, I guess we owe you two Energon cubes" "each!" Ratchet stated while helping Bumblebee to his feet/peds with a small smirk "Okay, okay, each" Arcee said as Bulkhead came walking back up to us with his servo still on his head.

"So let me get this straight…. you two…. are going out, as in dating?" Bulkhead asked looking at us, I blushed a little and rubbed the back of my head "yes, we are" me and Arcee both said at the same time, Bumblebee was now back up and looking at us with what I guess was a little confusion.

" _So, you two really are going out?_ " Bumblebee asked looking at us "yes" we said with pride in our voices, Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other then back to us "well, congratulations!" they both said at the same time, this filled us with both shock and happiness, shock because of how quick they excepted our relationship and happiness because they excepted our relationship.

"Thanks, guys, that means a lot to us," I said as Bulkhead looked at me with a big grin "hey! No problem! We got to stick together and give all the encouragement we can give!" he stated smiling at us "and I hope it all goes well for you two" " _yea, and you're going to need all the encouragement you can get when Miko finds out_ " Bumblebee stated walking next us with a sparkle in his optics, but what he said brought dread into my mind.

"MIKO, oh scrap, I completely forgot about her, she won't let me hear the end of all her wisecracks, I know Raf won't cause that much trouble, he'll most likely be a good friend and encourage us, but Miko…..." I said shuddering at the thought.

"Hey don't worry, after you tell her I'll give her a little talk and a drive to try and get her to behave" Bulkhead reassured me with a comforting smile. "thanks, Bulk" "no problem, well I'm hitting the hay, see ya in the morning" he said heading down the halls to his quarters, Bumblebee stretched his arms and gave a long beep like a yawn. he walked passed us heading to his quarters as well, but not before saying over his shoulder " _goodnight and I'm really happy for you two, see you in the morning!_ " and he was gone.

"I suggest that you both go and get some recharge as well," Optimus said as he walked up next to Ratchet, who was back at the monitors, we looked at the clock and it read 8:05pm "wow it's that late already?" I said looking at the time "well we'll see you in the morning then, goodnight" Arcee said as she started to walk down the hall "yeah, goodnight!" I said calling to Optimus and Ratchet "goodnight" Ratchet called after us "yes, goodnight" Optimus said as we went down the hall.

We soon came to Arcee's quarters and entered, it was a simple room with a desk, monitor, nightstand and a bed/berth, Arcee walked over to the berth after closing the door behind us, she placed me down on the berth before lying down herself, I lay next to her and she pulled me close we soon became comfy in each other's arms as we began to fall asleep.

"I love you," Arcee said with love moving closer to me.

"I love you too" I replied with as much love in my voice as hers.

We soon fell into blissful sleep in each other's arms until the morning comes.


End file.
